Dry Your Eyes
by Ja-Kha'jay
Summary: A certain blonde gets dumped. Songfic. Rated for swearing. Please R&R!


**Dry your Eyes.**

By Lakyan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, nor The Streets. So please don't sue me, I am a poor student!

**_In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground_**

**_Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown_**

****

He stood staring at the door, which she had just walked out of. He could not comprehend what had just happened. It wasn't their first, or their worst fight, if you could call it that. She had spoken calmly, which in a way was worse than shouting. He tried to get her words out of his head, but tugging on his hair did not help.

****

**_Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must_**

He pulled on his leather training gloves, and started to pummel the punching bag that hung chained to the ceiling.

'How could she do this to me?' He thought, delivering a blow with each word.

He sunk to the floor, one hand covering the tattoo on his face.

**_I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet_**

****

He let out a sob, muffled it, hoping no one would hear. The last thing he needed was a certain blonde guy calling him 'Chickenwuss'. He didn't care any more. None of it mattered to her anyway, why should it matter to him? He wailed, long and loud, he no longer cared if any one heard him.

**_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over_**

****

He thought back at the short yet eternal moment that occurred a few minutes before.

A short tapping on his door, quiet and polite. He knew who it was in a second. His face had lit up; he'd been waiting for her to finish at the library. He went to the door and let her in.

The thought made him howl again.

**_So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh_**

****

"I hope you're ready for dinner tonight?" He asked. He'd made the reservations ages.

"Um, that's not actually…" She looked to the side.

"What is it, Sweetie?" He asked, curiously.

She studied the object on his desk, his training gloves, and picture of them in Balamb.

"I came here to tell you that it's over….." He voice trailed off.

**_'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please_**

****

In what seemed like another reality, He cried another peal of anguish.

"What do you mean 'It's over'? What's over?" He asked confusion in his eyes.

"I mean its over, we're over." She repeated calmly.

"What!?" He almost shrieked, it came out as a rough croak instead.

He felt his heart tear in two.

**_She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers_**

****

"What do you mean we're over? What did I do? What didn't I do?..." He choked back more questions that began to buzz around in his head.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is." She pleaded.

"Hard for you? It's hard for me! Hard for me to accept the words I'm hearing!" His voice rose to a shout.

**_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over  
  
_**

"There is no need to let the rest of the dorm know. So stop shouting." She said coolly.

"Then what was it? Was it the Hot-dog thing? Or was it the chocolates thing?" He brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Now it wasn't either of those things, or anything you did." She said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"There is no easy way to say this, but I've found some one else…"

**_And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone  
I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin'_**

****

"Someone else? Who? I'll pound him!" He screeched angrily.

"It is for his safety that I will not tell you who."

"Did I mean anything at all to you? Anything at all?" He barked.

"You did, once upon a time…" She mumbled.

"Back when I was a celebrity? And now I'm not, you've found some one else?"

**_Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again_**

****

"Please, it's not like that. Things change you know." She looked at her toes.

"Do they? Do they really? How do you know? How do you know things will change for me too? You don't. Remember the day on the beach? You said you'd be mine, and I'd be yours, then and always. What happened to the times you said you loved me and would never leave me?" He nearly started crying then.

"Why would you leave me?" He whispered. But she avoided his gaze.

**_I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town_**

****

He put his arms out to embrace her, but she darted out of his reach, ponytails swinging.

"I already told you. I've found someone else." She stepped back to the door.

"I love you, and always will. You know that." He said, his voice filled with pain.

"I know, but you need to for get about me. Just forget about me Zell." And she turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly on her way out.

**_She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away_**

Floating out of his mind Zell looked up, unsure of how long he'd been sobbing. He glanced up at the photo on the desk. Tear dripped onto the glass, distorting their two faces. He hurled the photo across the room.

**_Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes._**

****

A/N: Dunno if you liked it but meh.


End file.
